


Nightmares and Cuddles

by MythicalMobster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, fellSans, swapsans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalMobster/pseuds/MythicalMobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares are horrible, but its nice when someones there to make you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0neType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neType/gifts).



> This was written at like 3am so it might not be my best work. Ill go in and fix it in a bit! Please enjoy ^-^

How long had he been down here now? With no windows it was hard to tell. Steel bounded his wrist above his head, holding the small monster in place. Fear ran through him as he watched the tall doctor fiddle with a machine. He knew what was next. Pain, and broken bones, and screaming. It was always the same.

He was stuck where he was. Pulling at his bindings were useless, and pleading only ever seemed to spurr the monster on in torturing him. It was hopeless. All Sans could do was watch the doctor turn to him, syringe in hand, and his smile wide. Pinpricks of tears formed in his eyes, body shaking. His exposed soul quivered as the needle was brought close, before being pushed in to it. 

Pain filled his senses, and his soul felt like It was on fire. Sans tried to swallow the pain, and fear. Keep himself quite, but it was too much. His body convulsed. It hurt too much.

He screamed. 

 

A hand was shaking him, gently, pulling him from the awful nightmare. Red's eyes opened, and he shot up, panting, his soul pounding in his chest. 

It wasnt real.

Sans looked at him with worry, hand moving to rub against his back.  
"Its ok, it was just a dream, Red,"his voice was soft, and caring, working to sooth the other enough for him to stop shaking.  
"What was it about,"the smaller monster asked, making Red turn his gaze to him. He didn't want to talk about it. Especially to someone like Blueberry. Red just sighed, and looked at the floor.

"Nothing,"he lied. It was an obvious lie, and Red knew that, but he also knew he wouldn't be pushed to tell the truth. Sans just nodded in understanding and kept running his hand along his back. When had he stopped keeping him at a distance?

Tension melted away under the others touch, but his bones still felt heavy, and he was still exhausted, but after a dream like that, he wouldn't be able to sleep."you know when I had a bad dream when I was younger, Papy would let me sleep in bed with him, why don't you come sleep in my bed? It might help," Blueberry gave him a smile, and Red stared at him in confusion. The thought of sharing a bed like that was odd, but then again this entire world was odd. 

Red had been here for a month, and it was all so different. At first he was angry, jealous of the other Sans. A need to destroy that stupid fucking smile burned in him. Now, however he couldn't picture letting anything happen to the little Blueberry. 

He wanted to say no, and let himself wallow in his own misery, but the look the smaller monster gave him made his tough guy act crumble. Sighing, he got up, and dragged the other up the stairs and to his bedroom. Sans smiled wide.  
"Not a word, Blueberry,"Red snapped, as he crawled into bed with him.

Sans was happy with how far Red had come in such a short amount of time. Would he have let Sans so close when he first got here? Probably not. That fact warmed his soul as he joined the other in bed. He kept silent about how happy he was, instead curling himself up against Reds side, earning a blush from the other. 

In his world, being so close to someone was dangerous. But, like everything else in this world, it was strange that Red didn't feel threatened. Instead he felt calm. Safe. When had that happened? He didn't know, but he didn't think he minded. It felt so nice not being scared all the time, and to feel like someone actually truely gave a damn about him. He didn't want to have that feeling go away, and with out realizing it, he pulled the other closer, and, for the first time in his life, he felt content.

Blueberry's bed was soft, and warm. Red didn't even notice just when he started to fall asleep, but soon he was snoring away, face buried against Sans' shirt, and arms hooked around him. He didn't have anymore nightmares that night.


End file.
